wordsmithslodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury the Mermaid Angel
Appearance Human Form: She usually wears a blue pleated skirt & wears a blue blazer with a cyan tie. Her hair is cyan, & eyes are turquoise, while her skin is light tan in color. She has 2 cyan wings in this form & a Sapphire Mercury symbol marking on her forehead. 6 Wing Form: Mercury's clothing remains unchanged, while her skintone becomes lighter & her eyes become Sapphire Blue. Both of her wings split into 3 & start to glow seafoam in color. The Sapphire Mark on her forehead starts glowing cyan in color while her hair becomes sapphire blue. Mermaid Form: Most of Mercury's skin transforms into Sapphire fish scales, her wings become fins, & her legs become a mermaid tail. Mercury's clothing remains mostly unchanged, although anything she wears on her legs is covered by the tail which grows around them. She has gills on her neck, turquoise eyes, Seafoam Green hair, & fins that are seafoam green. Amphibious Form: Mercury's skin becomes cyan fish scales, her hair & eyes are sapphire blue in this form, while her fins & mercury mark on her forehead are pink. Personality Mercury while calm, kind, & intelligent, also heavily upholds the law & will not tolerate crime. She likes to sing, play certain instruments (Piano, Xylophone, Ocarina, Flute, & Violin) & read, although she also takes her responsibilities seriously. History She was born in Greece, & spent much of her childhood in Ancient Rome where humans mistook her gender as a result of her having short hair & behavior running around, joking, & fighting. Humiliated by this, Mercury declared she would focus on her studies & becoming more feminine. She was determined not to lose to her rival Minerva when it came to brains & beauty, learning how to play the piano & ocarina, all the while practicing her singing ability as a result. More Coming Soon Powers Hydrokinesis: Mercury may use this to shield herself with water, in her winged forms she uses water as friction reducing armor. She may also use this power to boost her running speed or to blast opponents with pressurized water (which is more used in her Amphibious & Mermaid forms) the force of her hydrokinesis is strengthened while in her Amphibious & Mermaid forms. Photokinesis: Mercury may use this for the purpose of flashbombs, although she usually uses this to intimidate. Weaknesses * Bringing up her embarrassing childhood in Ancient Rome * She's somewhat arrogant, in terms of her speed, musical talent, & beauty * Her mermaid form has almost no mobility out of water Gallery Mercury Human Pic12.png Mercury Human Pic14.png Mercury Human Pic11.png Mercury Human Pic9.png Mercury Human Pic13.png Mercury Human Pic7.png Mercury Human Pic.png Mercury Human Pic2.png Mercury Human Pic3.png Mercury Human Pic5.png Mercury Human Pic4.png Trivia * Mercury's singing is based on the reputation mermaids have for singing * Her skill at playing a variety of instruments is based on Greek/Roman Mythology * Her Hydrokinesis is based on Chinese Astrology relating Water to the planet Mercury